There is presently considerable interest in the commercial building industry in demountable wall systems wherein after a wall system has been installed it may, after a given period of time, be desired to relocate or completely remove the wall system which has been installed without destroying the materials used in the wall system. There is also considerable interest in a gypsum-fiber wallboard which is made of ground, shredded, waste paper with a gypsum binder and produced into the usual four foot by eight foot or four foot by twelve foot sheets.
The related above-identified co-pending application is directed to such a demountable wall system using either traditional wallboard material or the gypsum fiber wallboard just described. Additionally, instead of the typical metal "C - studs" frequently used, a specialized stud shape in the general configuration of two hollow isosceles triangles joined by a web member is utilized in this type of wall system. This "hourglass" shaped stud member includes slots to receive clips which are required in this type of construction.
In order to securely attach these clips to the wallboard members, pronged nail plates are required to be securely fastened at predetermined locations to the back sides of the wallboard sections which make up the wall system. It is this particular use for which the instant invention has been developed. However, it may find use in many other areas of the construction industry as well.